


Wicked Games

by Ackerman_wife26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodshed, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_wife26/pseuds/Ackerman_wife26
Summary: Y/n Smith is the little sister of Commander Erwin, but she disappeared without a trace after the graduation ceremony some years ago. Erwin was confident she was still alive after hearing rumors about her floating around that she was in the Underground. He doesn't know that the sweet sister he used to love and adore is not what she used to be...Struggling to find the purpose behind her madness, she starts uncovering truths about herself and the outside world. Her connection to the boy with piercing green eyes starts to become her primary focus. Relationships and friendships start to blossom from out of the blue, but what will the emotionless y/n do with all these pent-up emotions she's starting to feel? Why is she another key to finding out the truth about the world?
Relationships: Eld Jinn/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Crazy but Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain some TW due to the backstory I created for y/n. These TW will contain sexual, physical, and verbal abuse mentions such as molestation, one instance of rape, and mentions of physical and verbal abuse. I repeat, this has TW about abuse, so please read with caution. This story will also follow the canon storyline of AOT, so please be aware. I will make minor changes to the storyline and some of the characters as well, but nothing too wild because I love the characters just the way they are. Keep in mind I also created y/n based on some aspects of my own personality and someone who could, in fact, be a perfect match for Levi. Although, Levi will not be the only one with his eyes on this prize. THERE WILL ALSO BE MANGA SPOILERS AFTER A CERTAIN POINT WHICH I WILL MAKE CLEAR WHEN THEY HAPPEN. Also, if you want a good laugh, I have a maladaptive daydreaming disorder and during one of the times I mentally checked out I created this story. Lastly, this story is going to be a build-up to the plot and also a slow burn relationship and I mean SLOW BURN

Erwin sat in the back of this tavern, awaiting a man that could come or not. A man that possibly had the answer to the whereabouts of his sister. He spent years looking everywhere he could look for you but still had no luck. He never wanted to believe you were dead, but he started to feel it over time. That was until a month back, he could've sworn he seen just a tiny glimpse of you in a crowd, but the split second it took for him to refocus his eyes, you were gone. Nobody would ever know you guys were related, considering you had different mothers making you look different from each other.

"Quite a sketchy tavern you chose to meet at, Erwin." He looked up to see Henry, the man he had been waiting for, smirking.

Erwin remained unamused, "Did you find her or not?" He said in a harsh tone.

"I did, but..." he then pulled out a wanted poster that had a sketch of you on it, "She's a thug on the run. The military police have reportedly been searching for her for years. Still, to their disappointment, they have never been able to apprehend her." Henry pulled out another paper with a map of the underground with a circle on it, "Your sister is possibly in this part of the underground. I will warn you, Erwin; they say she's absolutely insane and takes human life without remorse. She is emotionally intelligent on a different level." Erwin wasn't surprised at the emotional intelligence because that's something he knew about you even as a child. You were a master at emotional manipulation especially when it came to getting what you want. Both of you had that in common and that is what worried him. He knew you weren't to be dealt with lightly.

Erwin got up and grabbed both the map and “wanted” poster and set down a bag that had money in it, "Thank you. There's the money we bargained for." Henry nodded and started counting the money. With that, Erwin walked out, happy to know you were still alive but confused at what Henry said. He never knew you to be aggressive, or even the slightest bit mean.  _ What happened to her? _ He thought. His little sister was still the sweet girl who wanted to be a scout like her big brother, but that was the old memory of you engraved into his head. Still, he had to remember that whatever happened to you after your graduation probably was traumatizing. Something he wouldn't be able to comprehend because the thought of someone hurting you sent shivers down his spine and made him upset. 

He knew that if he would have to get you down in the Underground, he needed to only take the best of the best soldiers with him. Especially if what Henry said about you was true. Seeing as you graduated at the top of your class in the training regiment, Erwin knew it would be challenging to obtain you with your embodied abilities. He remembered the last time he had to engage with someone who has incredible skills like yours, and he knew he was going to ask that same person for assistance because without him he knew it would be more difficult to capture you. He was willing to take you against your will even if it was for his own selfish reasons. He was prepared to make any sacrifice that deemed necessary if it meant he could have you back, his beloved little sister.

Erwin made his way back to the scouts’ headquarters pondering everything that could've happened to make you flip the way you did. He was worried the sister he loved and cherished was gone, mentally, of course. It worried him to know that your sweet and innocent nature was turned violent and cold because of something you went through in the time he didn't spend looking for you. A wave of guilt washed over Erwin as all these thoughts flooded his head.

"Erwin! You are back already, sir!" He turned his head to see Hange and Moblit walking towards him. He got off his horse and met them halfway, "Hange, meet me in my office in 10 minutes and bring Levi with you." Hange noticed his mood had changed and could see the worry in his eyes. They didn't know why he looked like that but they knew they would probably find out in this meeting.

Hange flung their arm around Moblit's shoulder, "C'mon, let's go find that shorty to tell him the commander wants to meet with us." Erwin nodded in approval and walked to his office, still lost in thought. He sat down at his desk and looked over the map and then back to the poster with your face on it. He had the perfect plan to get you back. Still, it all would depend on if the others partaking in this mission could do their part efficiently without any mistakes because he could only pray that you would go willingly and not put up a fight against them. After what felt like half an hour, hi s thought process was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Levi walked in, and Hange followed right after, "So what did you want to meet about that I had to put a stop to the training I was giving my squad members?" Levi asked in his usual uninterested tone.

Erwin held up the sketch of you, "This is y/n...she's my younger sister." Levi looked up, expressing interest in the words that just came out of Erwin's mouth. Hange stood there with her mouth open in shock. "Years ago, before we had recruited Levi, she disappeared the day after her graduation ceremony. There was never any trace of her whereabouts; that was until a few months ago, I caught a quick glimpse of her. I hired someone to investigate after, only to learn she's been living in the underground on the run from the MPs. She also committed theft and possibly multiple counts of murder."

Levi and Hange honestly did not know what to do with that information. They were shocked to learn Erwin had a sister considering he had never uttered a word about you to anyone, even Levi, his right-hand man. Levi was also curious as to why he had never mentioned you before considering how much they have talked before, but your name never came up once in any conversation nor any mentions of a sister.

Before Levi could say anything, "I already have a plan to bring her back. I need you two to be on board with it."

"Tch, even if we did say no, I don't think we have a choice," Levi said, making Erwin almost crack a smirk.

"Wow, Erwin! Your sister looks so beautiful! Although you guys look nothing alike, still," Hange said while looking at the wanted poster. She pushed her glasses up and looked at Levi, then back to Erwin, "Don't worry, we will help in bringing back this adorable, crazy sister of yours!"

Levi rolled his eyes but still nodded in agreement. He hadn't been back to the underground since he had left the first time.  He didn't think he would ever be going back any time soon either.

"Here's the plan..." Erwin, Levi, and Hange spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon going through the plan while also going over any backup plans. To them, you were a wildcard, so they didn't know what they were up against. All they knew was the information Erwin had about you, which wasn't much considering how well you concealed yourself. Erwin didn't want to waste any more time and decided the capturing would have to go down that same night.

Erwin planned to keep the number of people going to a minimum, meaning Hange and Levi could only take one person from their squads. Erwin was optimistic his plan would succeed in luring you out of your hiding spot.

But what they didn't know is you had been planning this the moment you let Erwin catch that glimpse of you. He was happy that he was going to get you back finally.

Erwin may have thought this would be the reunion of a lifetime, but you had other plans.

After they made their way through Wall Sina, the streets were packed with vendors, kids playing in the streets, and people talking and laughing. They made their way to the place where they would be setting up everything they needed to.

Levi walked up next to Erwin, who watched everyone unload everything, "Are you ready for this?" Levi asked.

Erwin glanced down at him, then back up, "Yes." He turned and looked to Levi, "I'm giving you permission to act how you see fit..." Levi's eyes widened slightly, "She is my sister, and My judgment will be clouded, so you do what needs to be done. Just don't kill her." Erwin walked away, lost in his thoughts, while also trying to keep his composure. There wasn't anyone he trusted more than Levi to handle the situation if need be. Still, he knew Levi wasn't going to be soft about it even if you were his sister, which was why he handed that kind of power over to him.

Hange approached Levi, "Hey, shorty, why do you think the commander never mentioned he had a sister? I mean, we have known him for years, and not once has he ever mentioned her."

Levi wondered the same thing, "As if that's any of our business four-eyes. Now gear up. We leave in 10." Levi didn't know what to expect considering he never met you and didn't know exactly how you were. For all he knew you could be the craziest female to ever cross paths with him and yet he was as curious as ever. 

Hange nodded and walked away, she didn't like the idea of having to capture you and take you against your will, but it was Erwin's orders.

**Y/N POV**

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS-" * _ pop _ * I shot the screaming, annoying man in the face. I turned around and saw all the bodies of the other people I killed. I needed this place to await my brother’s arrival, but of course, these men didn't want to leave. I didn't like being told no, so I just had to get rid of them, but it didn't matter. Not like I care anyway; the sadistic side of me loved the high I got off of inflicting pain to others.

Suddenly, the door opened to the tavern, and I turned to see Henry, the man I used to lure Erwin here. "Miss Y/n, they have entered the underground and are currently on their way here."

I sat down at the empty table and took my gun, and put it on the table, "Great! Now quit being useless and go fetch them, or else your body is the next to be added to the pile," I snapped, causing him to flinch. Henry honestly did not want to feel my wrath. He knew I had a temper and was quick to kill anybody who even pissed me off in the slightest. He nodded quickly and left without another word.

20 minutes have gone by, and here I am still waiting. I wiped the blades I used on my victims cause I will need them again. I hate waiting for more than I hate authority. I know Erwin plans to 'rescue' me and probably recruit me to the scouts, but I was out for blood. His blood. I want nothing to do with the brother who never bothered to come to save me from the horrors I had to endure after I was  _ kidnapped.  _ The brother who was busy trying to save humanity from a war they will never win. Obsessed with saving humanity, but not this sister,  _ pathetic. _

I poured myself a drink and sat back down, and waited. Finally, after about 20 more minutes, I heard the sound of ODM gear being used, and a smile formed on my face.  _ They are here,  _ I thought. I grabbed the alcohol bottle, poured myself another glass, and put the glass to my lips. When I saw the door open, I smiled and saw my dear brother standing before me. Eyes widened with a shock that I was here and not a figment of his imagination.

I took a drink and set the glass down, "Hello brother, long time no see. Or wait, it's Commander Erwin now I hear. The commander who has his heart set on saving humanity," I said mockingly. He still was in shock, but he slowly started walking toward me, but I quickly picked up the gun and pointed it towards him. "Take one more step, and you too can be added to my ever dying list of victims I have enjoyed killing," he stopped in his tracks and smirked, something he rarely ever did.

"So sister, the rumors are true. You are as murderous as they say," He said, observing the bodies that laid on the ground. Two more people walked in behind him, revealing to be the section commander Hange Zoe and the other to be Levi Ackerman himself.

I still aimed my gun at him, "Just as I knew you would, you brought more people. Counting the ones that have this area surrounded." My eyes averted to the woman, "You are section commander Hange Zoe, the scientist of the scouts. I've heard a lot about you," I smiled, and my eyes met with Levi's, "Well, well, humanity's strongest here too? Wow, Erwin, you sure did bring your A-game. He looks delicious," I said with a hint of playfulness in my voice which only caused Levi to scoff and roll his eyes.

Hange's eyes lit up, "WOW, ERWIN, SHE'S SO PRETTY, but she's nothing like you? Huh? How weird!" She said while trying to keep her distance from me.

I yawned and rolled my eyes, "I'm bored. I had plans to kill you, brother, plans I still intend to keep."

"Talk a big game for someone holding a gun. Maybe a lesson in discipline will teach you not to talk so big," Levi finally spoke up, glaring at me.

I smirked and walked towards him, "I like discipline,  _ Captain _ . Teach it to me.” He tried to grab me, but I quickly slipped past him and laughed, making him even madder. "Nice try, darling. You really thought I would let you have at me that easily?" I teased.

"Y/n enough of this child's play! Come with us willingly, and we won't have to use force," Erwin pleaded. "I don't know what you have been through these last couple of years, but I can see the old you isn't completely gone. You could've killed me before either one of them came in and you didn't, which means you still care."

"Shut up."

He started walking closer to me, and I had to start backing away, "Y/n please." He pleaded one more time.

A single tear trickled down my face, "the sweet sister you loved is gone. And do you want to know why?" I asked while getting closer to him, causing Hange and Levi to get in a defensive stance, "It's your fault. It bothers me that you didn't come to save me. I got kidnapped, and you never came to save me. Every time I tried to escape, he would beat me and starve me and sometimes even force his tongue in my mouth," I started laughing. "The day I killed him was the day every piece of sanity I had disappeared, and I stopped caring about anything and everyone."

Every memory I tried to push back of all the happy moments I shared with my brother suddenly came back. I pushed them so far back in my head so I wouldn't miss him, but he stood before me like he is now bringing it all back.

I felt solid arms wrap around me, "Stop it!" I tried pushing him away, "I don't like physical contact..." He let go reluctantly. Quickly, I pushed him against a wall and held a blade to his carotid, immediately earning movement from Levi and Hange. "Aht aht, one wrong move and he's dead within 30 seconds," they stopped in their tracks, still in a defensive stance. "Brother, do not mistake my tears as me forgiving you. Give me one good reason I shouldn't slice through your carotid right now!" I said with an evil smirk on my face.

His eyes remained in contact with mine. They held no anger, just love and sincerity. "Because you still love me regardless of how you are feeling right now. I can see it in your eyes, y/n. You may be angry at me, but you truly don't want to kill me." And he was right. I truly didn't want to kill my brother.


	2. I'm Not Sick, I'm Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was left on a little cliffhanger, but this chapter will do some justice. Y/n is a different breed and now everyone will know how she is too.

**Y/N POV**

My brother always had a way with words; he was a master in the art of persuasion. So great at it that that's how I ended up on this wagon with my hands tied behind my back on the way to the scouts’ headquarters. Levi didn't trust me to be around Erwin, so he thought it would be better if I rode in a different cart with him which I don’t know why if we are sitting in silence and not speaking. All he did was glare and give me off looks like he is just waiting for me to try something.

"I'm bored. How much longer are we going to be stuck here?" I grumbled. Nobody said a word; they were ignoring me, which only pissed me off but also allowed me to ultimately be annoying, something I was exceptionally good at. I really was testing the waters on how far I can push Captain Serious before he either throws me off this wagon or kills me. I was willing to bet my cards it wasn't going to take much to get under his skin. 

"Can I have these ropes undone? I'm normally into the whole bondage thing, but not when it's boring," I said, earning annoyed glances from Levi and Eld, I think was his name. "Ugh, you guys are so boring," I sighed.

Levi finally looked my way, "Hey brat shut your mouth," his voice was raspy from not speaking and it sounded hot. 

I smirked, "Make me." Right then and there, he smacked me across my face, hard. I picked my face up and looked at him, still smirking, "I find pain addicting, love. So addicting that I wouldn't mind if you did it again." I knew I was pushing it, but I wanted more, especially from him. I heard of all the rumors about him before I went missing and even more after his recruitment. He was after all Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier. He was about to smack me again, but the other guy spoke up.

"It's not worth it, Captain. She's just trying to get under your skin," he said. "She comes off as sadomasochistic so be careful with how you handle her."

"Hmm, guess there are some brains under that beautiful face of yours," I said playfully. A faint blush spread on his cheeks, but he quickly looked away. I smiled and leaned my head back to enjoy the breeze. I rarely could get past the checkpoint to go outside, so I enjoyed feeling the air. After about another hour of us riding, I just sat there talking off Levi's and Eld's ears, I could tell they were annoyed with me, but I didn't care. I would never admit it aloud, but it was nice talking to other people that weren't like the ones you meet in the underground. You meet a lot of creeps and people who want to use you. I learned that the hard way, unfortunately.

Finally, we arrived at our destination and came to a complete stop. I got up and was helped down the wagon, and by helped, I mean Levi basically pushed me off. I'm not saying I dislike the way he's manhandling me because I do, but it was starting to piss me off. Next thing you know, a rather petite girl and two tall men appeared; the girl spoke first, "Captain Levi sir, I’m happ- I mean we are happy to see you have returned from your mission, sir," she said, clearly intimidated by him, but also seeming like she had a little crush on the captain.

I stifled a laugh that didn't go unnoticed by the girl or Levi, "What's so funny y/n?" He asked, glaring at me.

I smiled innocently, "Nothing is wrong,  _ captain,"  _ I cooed, "I just had to clear my throat."

"This is y/n smith, the commander's sister. From this day going forward, she will be joining our squad," he said, not sounding like he liked the idea of me joining his squad. He grabbed my arm and tugged me forward and looked at me, "Erwin may have let you on my squad, but you have to prove you deserve to be here so you will be facing off against your other squadmates in a 4 vs. 1." He untied the ropes that bound my hands and continued, "This is Petra, Oluo, and Gunther. You've already met Eld." Erwin and other soldiers started gathering around since apparently, they all knew I was going to face off with the Levi squad by myself. I didn't even want to be a scout. It was either this or death by the military police, which my brother wouldn't allow me to take that option.

I stretched my arms over my head, causing my torn shirt to rise slightly, "Mmmm, fine. I could do that much."

"I wasn't asking if you wanted to." Levi was so annoyed by my lack of subordination, but that didn't stop him from stealing glances at me from a distance.

I walked to the center, and the other 4 followed. The one named Oluo spoke first, "Be prepared to have that ego of yours bruised." The others nodded in agreement. I chuckled and motioned my hand for them to come at me. Oluo charged me first to throw a right hook, but I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it back, now his back facing me, restraining him. Gunther tried to get me from behind, but I promptly headbutted him in the face with the back of my head, causing him to stumble back, extended my leg out, kicked him in his balls, and kneed Oluo in his stomach threw him on top of Gunther. Eld was able to get a good hit on me in my stomach, but I quickly recovered and attacked him head-on; both of us throwing punches and kicks. I pretend I'm about to kick him with my right leg, but quickly switch and kick him straight in this face with my left causing him to fall to the ground.

The only one left standing was Petra, she didn't seem intimidated by me, but much more like she didn't know how to come at me. Her face became serious and she started coming at me head-on. ‘ _ Bold girl’,  _ I thought. She came at me with a left jab, but it quickly turned into a right hook that I wasn't able to block in time. Her punch hit me right in the mouth that caused me to spit out blood. I looked around and saw everyone watching intensely. The taste of my own blood sent a surge through my body, a murderous surge. My smile faded and my eyes locked on my target. With quick speed, I ran up to her and hit her with a jab-hook combo that made her stumble back. I used my right leg to kick her knees in causing her to fall to the ground. I get on top of her and hit her in the face,  _ hard. _

After that, I completely blacked out for some time. Whenever my blood lust went as far as getting my own blood or someone else's blood on my hands, it was hard for me to stop. When I became lucid I was being pulled off by my brother and Levi while some other guy tied my hands back together. "Y/n, you can't kill your own teammates!" Erwin sternly said. I laughed not regretting anything I just did, but I gave it to that girl for holding her own against me.

"Wow! What did I miss while I was gone?" I heard Hange say. When she came into view her eyes lit up, "You let her battle it out against the rest of the Levi Squad and I didn't get to watch???! How unfair! But from the looks of it," she looked around at the squad being attended to by fellow comrades, "she won against them. How did she manage to defeat the elite squad?"

Levi snorted, "Because she's a sadomasochist. Her own pleasure derives from the pain and humiliation of others along with her own.”

“You know so much about me yet I know so little about you, love.”

◇◇◇◇◇

**3RD POV**

After the showdown you gave the rest of the scouts, you were dragged to Erwin's office. The only people in the office were you, Erwin, and Levi. Nobody was saying words so of course, you took it upon yourself to speak first, "So are we going to sit here and think about how crazy am I? Or are we actually going to talk about something important."

"Tch y/n, do you really not feel bad for almost beating your new squadmates to death?" Levi asked while glaring at me.

You smiled, "I'm not burdened with things like guilt let alone any other emotion. I am an empty vessel darling."

Levi walked in front of you and somehow towered over you. He bent down, face to face with you, "Being emotionless, is that a defense mechanism to avoid how you really feel?"

You laughed in hysterics at him. "I'm the most cold-hearted bitch you'll ever meet. I personally enjoy feeding my demons. Besides, you are one to talk gorgeous. I hear you are just as cold-hearted." His stare became deadly the moment those words left your mouth.

Erwin stared into your eyes, "Sister, I'm not asking you to stop being who you are, but I am asking you to help lead humanity to victory."

You yawned and rolled your eyes, "Not like I have much of a choice especially since you won’t let me live my suicidal fantasy."

"Also," Erwin piped up looking unsure about what he was about to say, "I'm going to inform your mother that you are alive and not dead."

Your mouth dropped, "The old hag is still alive??? I thought she would be dead by now. Guess death can be kind to some." You hadn't thought about your mother, she was a selfish and manipulative bitch before you disappeared so you doubt she changed since the last time you saw her. Honestly, you wouldn't doubt that she was the one who made your disappearance happen, especially since she was so upset you wouldn't marry the man of her choosing. "She doesn't get to know I'm alive anyway. She's dead to me and forever will be."

"You felt a type of way towards me when we saw each other and now you no longer have the urge to kill me," Erwin said.

"You forced me to come here. On top of that, you forced me to battle out your lap dog’s subordinates for some sort of special spot in a squad I don’t want to be in.” 

Erwin sat and thought about it while you two had a staredown. Finally, "Fine then. I won't say anything."

You smile in relief, walls forbid you had to see that deranged woman again.

"But you will be training under Levi for now," Erwin added. You sighed and looked at Levi who didn't like the idea either.

"Fine. Whatever."


	3. The Art of not Feeling

Months had gone by since you had joined the scouts. During those few months, you've managed to tap into all the things you learned back from your years in the training regiment. You had already given your new comrades a taste of what you could do, but they were still surprised when you had  _ almost _ taken Levi down during hand-to-hand training. You would have won that fight had you not tripped over your own feet, leading to him pinning you to the ground. Honestly, it seemed like he was amused at how much you enjoyed challenging him every day to a rematch, and every day you were one step closer to being able to take him down.

You did fall on your ass the first time you used ODM gear and embarrassed yourself, but nonetheless, you were able to make up for it by showing why you were at the top of your class. You moved swiftly and gracefully with your gear, you forgot how much fun it was to use ODM. You hadn't realized how free using it made you feel. At first, they didn't want you to start using it in fear you would try to escape, but in reality, you had grown to like being a part of something even if it wasn't your choice to begin with. To your surprise and everyone else's, you and Petra had grown to be friends. She still got on your nerves and you were a complete bitch to her, but she got used to it and started being bitchy back. At that point, you realized you didn't dislike her as much as you initially thought. You would tease her about the way she was with Levi, but she denied having any romantic feelings towards him. 

Getting along with your other squadmates started getting easier. Oluo would frequently make snarky remarks, but you would retaliate back and hurt his ego. Gunther and Petra would laugh every time you and Oluo bickered especially when you would put him back in his place. One squadmate you had built some correlation with was Eld, he had grown rather fond of you ever since those first hours you had spent on that wagon together. Reckon you were just annoying him and Levi, but he later admitted that you were funny. He didn't say much, but he always stumbled with his words when speaking to you. You were incapable of having any romantic feelings, but it didn't stop you from being flirty with him.

Overall, it was safe to say you were enjoying your life now. You didn't realize how lonely you were living in the Underground until you started living here. 

The only odd thing that kept happening was this weird dream you were consistently having. It's always the same too, dark abyss and standing in front of you are 3 girls. You can never see their faces, but they tell you the same thing every time, "When the time is right we will rise within you, y/n Smith." They show you a boy with piercing green eyes, but the image of him always disappears just as quickly as it manifests itself. You hadn't told anyone about it because you just haven't built that type of trust for anyone yet. For now, all you can do is brush it aside until the dream starts giving you some real context. 

Currently, you were in Erwin’s office with Levi who was glaring hard at you. You hadn’t even done anything remotely annoying to him yet and here he is glaring. 

“Has anyone ever told you that your glare is hot?” You smirked causing him to roll his eyes and look away. He still disliked you a lot, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t have a fun time getting on his nerves. He might have secretly enjoyed your teasing, but he would never admit to you or anyone for that matter. 

“Don’t start y/n.” He wasn’t in the mood to deal with you, but when was he ever?

“You should be more appreciative of the never-ending rain of compliments I'm always giving you.” You spouted at him with a frown on your face, "Besides, I think you enjoy being praised by me. Does captain Levi have a praise kink nobody knows about?" You stared him down with amusement in your eyes. 

“If the compliments are coming from your crazy ass then I don’t want them.” His reply was cold, but that didn’t bother you. "I also would never disclose anything about my personal life with anyone, especially you." 

You put your hand over your heart dramatically, "If I had a heart you would've definitely broken it by now."

"Not my problem." 

Erwin sighed, "Can the both of you go 5 minutes without bickering?" 

"Ugh, whatever. I'm leaving.” You start walking towards the door, but Levi quickly pulls your arm back towards him. You try to pull out of his grip, but it just gets tighter. He faces you, wrist in hand, “Unfortunately, you and I will be spending the entire day together so you will stay put. Got it?” You rolled your eyes and nodded.

You sat down in the chair next to where he held your wrist, “I spend most of my days with you anyways cleaning and training,” you said turning your head up to look up at Levi, “Except today I get to have you all to myself for a full day without any of the other members of this squad bothering.” 

Erwin sighed, “Jealousy doesn’t look good on you sister.” 

“I don’t like sharing his attention with anyone else, brother.” You always spoke your mind, but it was true. Once someone gives you their attention, you expect them to keep it on you and not others. You didn’t even have romantic feelings for Levi, but you still didn’t like sharing his attention.

“Yay me,” He blandly replied. He pulled your wrist for you to stand up and let go, “Let’s go brat. We have things we need to do and before you say something sexually provocative the answer is no.” You chuckled and stood up. You waved bye to your brother and followed Levi out.

You walked behind him in silence thinking about the dream you had. You found it weird to be dreaming about someone you never met. It didn't feel like a soulmate connection, more like someone you are meant to know.

You were so caught up in your thoughts, you didn’t realize Levi had said something, “Wait what? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“Tch, obviously. You only listen to what you want and to who you want.”

You walked up next to him, he may have been small compared to the others, but he was taller than your small ass. “I listen, I just like giving you a harder time. I like seeing you worked up,  _ Captain _ .” 

He rolled his eyes at you and he still looked uninterested, but you could’ve sworn you seen a quick flash of amusement in his eyes, but it could’ve just been the way the lighting of the sun.

-

Honestly, you would’ve given anything to have a laid-back day. A day you were happily spending with your captain when that damned colossal titan broke through Trost allowing a giant hole for titans to wander in. You had heard about something similar that happened in the Shiganshina district some years back, but they never found the colossal or armored titan again. Now the scouts were racing to Trost in hopes you guys would get there before any more catastrophic things could happen. All you knew was that the military police and training regiment was holding down the situation until the scouts could get there. 

Well, everyone else was rushing to get there, you could care less. 

As you rode, you thought about what your mother used to say to you as a child when you would cry, " _ Emotions are the epitome of destruction, y/n. The sooner you learn, the sooner you can end this crying nonsense. Nobody cares about your feelings darling so learn that now."  _ Those words she spoke tainted your perception of the world and how you saw people. You were always good at being able to control every emotion because of those words that she spoke to you your entire childhood. You have never been able to forget them. To you, your feelings were invalid which is why you let them go.

Right now, you didn't feel a thing. You know you should because of what the situation was, but you couldn't. You mastered desensitization at a young age so this was nothing. You wanted to feel sympathy and compassion for those who lost their homes, their families, and all their possessions. You wanted to be like the rest of the scouts who wouldn't even think twice about giving their lives for the sake of humanity. More importantly, you wanted to be like your brother who cared enough to try and save humanity. But at the end of the day, you couldn't bring yourself to feel because that means you would have to feel everything all at once. You weren't prepared to feel everything you stuffed so deep inside your heart.

If you let yourself feel and care for others then you are only setting the trap for your own emotional destruction. It was something you wouldn't bring yourself to do. Ever. If you had to go the rest of your life being heartless and cold then you will.

_ Go to Eren,  _ you heard a faint whisper. You looked around to see if anyone else heard it, but they didn't. 'Who's Eren?' You thought.  _ The answers you seek are closer than you think,  _ the voice whispered in your head again. You scrunch your face in confusion and look around again, but everybody has their serious faces on. You looked away and pushed for your horse to go faster.

Levi took notice of your odd behavior but chose not to say anything. He had never met anyone as cold as him. Aside from your combative, yet flirtatious nature, he secretly noticed how often you are always lost in your own thoughts or how you only show real emotion to animals and small children, or how sometimes you secretly would cry in your sleep due to nightmares you would have (you two shared a wall). Yes, you got on his nerves, but you became part of his daily routine. Scolding you for never being on task and always flirting was something he got used to about you. 

As you approached the gate to enter Trost, you were stopped by the military police. You watched as Levi and Hange talked to them heatedly. You continued thinking about who the hell Eren was and why you were being called to go to him. You didn't even notice Eld came up beside you, lightly tapping your shoulder to get your attention.

“For a woman who always has a lot to say you are really quiet today.” He wasn’t a man of many words, but he would try his best to make conversation with you even if he didn’t really know what to say.

You looked toward him and slightly smirked, “Miss the sound of my voice, love?” You wiggled your brows at him.

He gave you a small smile, “Haha I was just concerned, that’s all.” He was trying to hide the small blush that lightly colored his cheeks. "You just always have a lot to say. You look lost in your thoughts y/n."

“I was just pondering all the ways I can annoy Captain Levi for the rest of the week.” 

He let out a small chuckle, “You are the only one brave enough to even question his authority let alone tease him the way you do.”

"He likes it even if he doesn't want to admit."

Levi approached you both with the same serious look plastered on his face from earlier which of course made Eld quickly put on the same look. ' _ Buzz kill'  _ you thought.

“Y/n, you are with me. Eld, you and the rest of the squad will handle any stragglers that are lurking near the other gate that goes into the next town." Eld nodded and gathered up the others. You watched as they headed in the opposite direction and you were left with Levi. “Let’s go y/n we can’t waste any time.”

You both used your ODM gear to fly to the top of the wall to see the status of what was going on. Both of your jaws dropped when you saw a titan carrying a giant boulder over to the hole that was exposing Trost. 

“This is officially the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life,” You admitted.

Levi didn’t say anything, but he agreed. He jumped off the wall using his gear and you followed flipping through the air and slicing through the napes of titans that were beginning to approach the abnormal. You underestimated the high you got off of the kill. Killing titans was more satisfying than any human life you have ever taken. 

Levi watched you intensely as you gracefully maneuvered in the air. He couldn't help but be impressed by you. The way you handled your blades, the way your body swiftly moved in the air, or the way you looked so bloodthirsty for the kill.

Both of you saw the remaining titans approaching the abnormal, but Levi was one step ahead and sliced through their napes. At that moment, you were the one staring at him in awe. He was truly humanity's strongest.

Suddenly, you saw a black-haired girl and a blonde-headed boy pulling something out of the nape of the abnormal. At first, you didn’t see what they were pulling out until you saw his face.

Your eyes widened at the sight, “Eren.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I posted this on wattpad before, but that app is something else so I decided to post it here instead, but if need be then I will post it again.


End file.
